The invention relates to marine outboard drive units with a two-cycle internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an oil storage tank mounted directly on the outboard drive unit.
In various marine outboard drive units having a two-cycle internal combustion engine, it is desirable to provide an automatic oil-fuel mixing system, eliminating the need to manually pre-mix the oil and fuel. The automatic system draws oil from an oil tank and fuel from a fuel tank, and mixes the oil and fuel in a desired ratio. In other applications, it is desirable to provide oil injection. The present invention provides an oil storage tank mounted on an existing outboard drive unit with minimum change to existing parts.
The oil tank is mounted in a desirable location beneath the cowl and around the driveshaft housing. This location makes use of existing space, without interfering with operation of the unit. The invention eliminates redesign problems of mounting an oil tank within the cowl, and enlarged cowl dimensions otherwise required thereby.
The invention is particularly useful in combination with the fill tube of copending application Attorney Docket F. 1686-954, filled on even date herewith, entitled "Marine Outboard Drive With Oil Tank Fill Tube", and with the draw tube and indicator assembly of copending application Attorney Docket F.1687-955, filed on even date herewith, entitled "Marine Outboard Drive With Oil Tank Draw Tube and Indicator", and with the oil pump of copending application Attorney Docket F.1718-965, filed on even date herewith, entitled "Oil Metering Pump With Air Purge".